Logan County, Kansas
Logan County (standard abbreviation: LG) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,756. The largest city and county seat is Oakley. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2006, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink without a food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.99%) is land and (or 0.01%) is water. Adjacent counties * Thomas County (north) * Gove County (east) * Scott County (southeast) * Wichita County (south) * Wallace County (west) * Sherman County (northwest) Demographics At the 2000 census , there were 3,046 people, 1,243 households and 856 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,423 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.72% White, 0.59% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.72% from other races, and 1.61% from two or more races. 1.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,243 households of which 29.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.30% were married couples living together, 6.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.10% were non-families. 28.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.98. Age distribution was 25.40% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 24.40% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 20.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 93.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.00 males. The median household income was $32,131, and the median family income was $40,104. Males had a median income of $28,105 versus $19,609 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,294. About 4.70% of families and 7.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.80% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Oakley, 2,006 (county seat) * Winona, 209 * Russell Springs, 30 Townships Logan County is divided into eleven townships. None of the cities within the county is considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Elkader || 20225 || || 15 || 0 (0) || 278 (107) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Lees || 39200 || || 17 || 0 (0) || 185 (72) || 0 (0) || 0 % || |- | Logansport || 42325 || || 14 || 0 (0) || 278 (107) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | McAllaster || 43600 || || 29 || 0 (0) || 276 (106) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Monument || 48050 || || 144 || 1 (1) || 276 (107) || 0 (0) || 0 % || |- | Oakley || 51850 || Oakley || 2,343 || 8 (22) || 278 (107) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Paxton || 55025 || || 24 || 0 (0) || 186 (72) || 0 (0) || 0 % || |- | Russell Springs || 61900 || || 71 || 0 (1) || 279 (108) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Western || 76900 || || 44 || 0 (0) || 279 (108) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Winona || 80100 || Winona || 319 || 1 (3) || 277 (107) || 0 (0) || 0 % || |} Education Map of Logan County (map legend)]] , as represented by this stockyard on the edge of Oakley, is important in Logan County]] Unified school districts * Oakley USD 274 * Triplains USD 275 See also * Dry counties References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Logan County ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * 2010 Logan County Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * 2005 Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Logan County, Kansas Category:Established in 1887